Flowers That Bloom in Spring
by Artimproves2
Summary: It's a Creek Fan fic that I decided to upload, Don't worry the creekness comes later in the story. I don't like abusive couples so this is not one. This is mostly about Craig and his big 'Problem'. It's pretty sad. But stubborn Craig makes it better. I'm horrible on summaries ain't I? Hope you enjoy! Warning! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Artimproves2 here and I just want to say this is not the first fanfiction I written, but the first one I posted. This is a Creek fanfiction. A Boy X Boy! So if you don't like yaoi turn back now, so each chapter is about a page and a half on my sheets of paper. So far there is Five chapters. And don't worry I won't be the type of person who abandons their account ;) Well I hope you enjoy, P.s. I don't own south park because if I did they all would be gay XP**_

**CHAPTER ONE** - Fever

Craig took his temperature and it was 103°F. He groaned and got dressed with a black shirt and blue jeans. He walked across his room to a white cage.

"Bye Stripe, be back soon," he cooed.

Craig petted Stripe and got him food and water.

"Craig! Time to go! " his mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Craig rushed and got his hat and coat on. He raced down the stairs to meet his mom.

"Craig! You look flushed!" she tried feeling his head, but he dodged her.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," he lied.

She shook her head and they headed out towards the car.

"Mom, you know I have my licence. Why can't I drive?" he asked getting in the passengers seat.

His mother started the engine, "Because this is not your car," she replied simply.

Once his mother dropped him off the school bell rang.

"Great! Why do I have to have P.E. first!?" he frowned. _At least I get to see Tweek,_ he thought.

Craig entered the school and head towards gym. Most of the gang was already in the locker room except Tweek. Craig went to his locker and fumbled with his lock. Once he finally got it open he quickly got dressed.

"Hey Craig," chirped Clyde.

_Clyde, he's a cool, nice friend and all, but he's such a pussy._

"Hey," Craig said forcing a smile, though he could feel his fever getting worse.

"Dude, you look sick," Token chimed in as he walked to Clyde's side.

_Token, he's smart, kind, and will understand you, but Damn! He could read you like a book! _

"Yeah... I'm running a lil temp, but uh-."

"C-craig, if you're s-sick you should go home," Tweek said from behind Craig.

Craig wanted to smile seeing Tweek, but not when Token is around, he'll suspect something.

_Tweek, so delicate, so caring, so cute- err... never mind._

"I SAID just a 'little' temp," Craig said stubbornly.

Tweek frowned, "C-craig I-."

"Stop the chattering and come on out! We're jogging five laps today," the coach yelled.

Craig sighed, but followed everyone out. It was so bright out today, and the sun only made his fever rise. After a few stretches Craig started jogging. Craig started sweating just half way down the track.

"God! It's like a fucking oven out here," he panted.

Craig slowed to a stop to catch his breath.

"Craig? You okay?" Clyde asked putting his hand on Craig's back.

Craig nodded, though he felt like he was going to pass out.

"COACH!" Clyde yelled.

Craig hissed in annoyance, "Shut the f-," then he blacked

_**There you have it! Chapter one and I stayed up writing it knowing I'm going to be damn tired for school! The creek comes later so be patient. Poor Craig :( I hope this doesn't make you all cry. Anywho, the title you will get as soon as I'm done with chapter six. P.S. Don't rush me to post these. I don't have a computer, I have a phone. I will try to post one a day so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. $€**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wooh! Two in a row! I'm on fire! Lmao, yeah I'm not tired so I decided to give you two. This is a sad chapter and I'm soo sorry to get emotional right away, but hey! That's just how the story is written. Hope you enjoy. P.S. South park and their characters are still not mine.**_

**CHAPTER TWO- ** **Denial**

_God! I passed out didn't I!? I should have stayed home! _Craig thought.

Craig blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his vision. _Where the f-, _Craig's eyes widen to see he's in the hospital. Craig sat up to see a nurse smile at him.

"Oh! You're up Mr. Tucker," she smiled politely.

"Uh... yeah. Can I leave now?" he asked quite annoyed.

The nurse's smile faded, "Um... no I'm sorry, but your family is here to see you. I'll go get them," she said quickly and left.

Craig grunted and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling weak. His mother and father entered the room in a rush.

"Oh Craig! Oh my dear baby!" his mother hugged him quickly with tears flowing out her eyes.

"Uh... hello to you too mom. Now can we go home?" Craig asked.

His mother stopped kissing him on the cheeks. Her eyes filled with more tears and suddenly ran out the room.

Craig's eyes widen in shock, "What did I say!?" he said alarmed.

His father pulled up a chair to sit next to Craig. "It's not what you said, it's what she couldn't say," his father said calmly.

Craig could clearly see his father was hurt, but he was trying his hardest to keep his cool. His father put his hand on Craig's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Craig... you can't go home... you're sick."

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Just get my damn prescriptions and take me home!" Craig said getting annoyed.

"No, Craig-."

"I don't see why I can't go home! I'm just a little sick that's all-."

"Craig you're dying!."

Craig froze, "What?" he asked confused.

His father sighed and burried his face in his hands, "Craig, the doctor found a disease in your body. You're going to get weaker day by day. They're desperately trying to find a cure for you," there was a pause, "Craig... you're dying...," his father finally said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh...," Craig said dumbfounded.

His father gave him a brief hug and left. Craig watched as his father slowly left the room. He felt alone... empty.

"I er... I'm dying?" Craig started laughing to himself. "So fucking funny! Ha! They got me!" he said in denial. "Well, time to leave," he said aloud.

He went to get up, but saw he was connected to a UV and a white clip on his finger. Craig frowned, he slowly took out the UV. He winced from the bruse it left.

Craig then took of the clip and jump at the sound of a loud tone coming from the monitor. Craig narrowed his eyes and slipped on his shoes. He quickly took his hat and jacket from the hooks.

_**Well looks like someone is checking out early! Yeah the creek comes in chapter 4 I'm sorry I just don't wanna rush things. I still feel like I'm rushing things now :T If you wanna know if this is going to have a happy ending stay tuned. Poor Craig... he's in denial. Let's hope his twitchy friend helps him out ;)**_

_**Any questions I will be honored to answer them.**_

_**P.S. ima go to bed I only have two hours to sleep now. Hope you enjoy this T.T GN ~ $€**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys... thanks sooo much for the reviews! Once I got home I was surprised to see the reviews and I jumped up and down with excitement! I'm happy my day is going good. I won two chess matches in the tournament in my exploratory class. Well enough about me, let me reward you with 3 chapters ;)**_

**CHAPTER THREE - Twitchy Friend :)**

He left the room and saw a group of nurses running his way. Craig headed the other direction in a quick dash.

"Craig Tucker! Please stop!," they called after him.

Craig made it to the elevator, as he entered he quickly pressed the button that closed the doors. As the doors closed he flipped them off. Craig caught his breath on the way down. Once the doors opened he headed straight for the door.

As he was rushing out he bumped into Tweek.

"Ah! C-Craig! I was j-just here to visit you!," he said surprised.

Craig opened his mouth, but the nurses beated him to it, "Stop him!," they shouted.

Craig narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tweeks hand. Tweek yelped in surprise as Craig pulled him away. They ran into the woods until they lost them. Craig started huffing in air that his lungs seemed to lack. Tweek blushed deeply as their hands were still entwined. Craig noticed it too and quickly released it.

"C-Craig, what's going on?," Tweek asked worried.

Craig shrugged, "I'll tell you once we get to your house," he replied.

Tweek nodded and they continued their walk. Tweek giggled, Craig raised an eyebrow.

"What?," he asked curious.

Tweek pointed at Craig's body, "Y-you're wearing a h-hospital gown," he pointed out.

Craig blushed, "Well, at least this one doesn't have the hole in the butt area," Craig said thankfully.

Tweek smiled, "N-no, it does," she said normally.

Craig's eyes widen and looked behind him, "Liar!," he growled.

Tweek started laughing, but then got serious, "I-I was worried about y-you man!," he yelled.

Craig cocked an eyebrow, "Why?."

Tweek looked at him liked he just asked the stupidist question on the planet, "W-Why!? You passed out in gym! Then you w-were gone for two days straight! I-I came to visit you, b-but you w-were still out cold!," he yelled as they approached his house.

_Two days!? That's how long I've been in that hospital!? _Craig yelled mentally. Craig froze before he went in, "Tweek... I was...," Craig could feel his chest tighten. _No way! S-so this ISN'T a joke!? I-I'm dying!_

_***Claps slowly* Well, well, well, Craig finally got it through his stubborn head. I still feel sad for him... ANYWAYS! Yo ready for the Creek in the next chapter! I know I am! Once again thanks for the reviews they make me sooooo happy. ;) Love Artimproves2 ~$€**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooooo! Ima make this chat short because I know you're just hungry for the Creek are you? Anyways my cousin Anne wants me to write ten more chapters! She's crazy but makes me happy she supports me. If you guys have any ideas you think of feel free to review them. Well onto the story! Enjoy! :)**_

**CHAPTER FOUR - That just happened...**

Tweek saw the expression on Craig's face twist in pain. Tweek grabbed Craigs wrist and pulled him inside.

"C-Craig, go upstairs in my room. I'll m-make us s-some coffee," Tweek said as he gave Craig a small hug.

Craigs eyes widen in surprise and did as he was told. Tweek watched him walk upstairs, Tweek went into the kitchen and sighed.

_I wonder what's wrong with Craig? He looked hurt just a second ago, _Tweek thought as he started the coffee. Once the coffee was done he headed up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't spill the coffee. When he entered the room he saw Craig sitting on his bed looking at the ground.

Tweek handed Craig his coffee, and sat so close to him that their sides were touching. Tweek took a sip of his coffee, "So, what's wrong?," he asked.

Craig took a drink and set it on the dresser before answering. Tweek did the same, though he still wanted his.

Craig sighed, "I should leave," he said tiredly.

Tweek stopped him from getting up, "Why?."

Craig looked away, "I don't want to trouble you," he replied.

Tweek narrowed his eyes, "C-Craig! We've been best friends f-forever! You c-could never t-trouble me-."

Tweek was silenced when Craig's lips were on his. Craig abruptlyy pulled away once he discovered what he had done.

"T-Tweek! I-I'm so sorry!," he panicked.

Tweek touched his lips with his fingers, he blushed some more when he thought about it.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'll just go-," he stopped once Tweek kissed him back.

Craig pulled Tweek closer by his waist. Tweek gasped and Craig took this opportunity to slip his tongue in, Tweek moaned and wrapped his arms around Craigs neck. Their tongues were entwined and they pulled back to catch their breath.

Craig flushed and looked away from Tweeks beautiful emerald eyes. They released each other and sat a space away. Theysat in an akquard silence, waiting for one to speak first.

Craig cleared his throat, "Sorry," he spoke.

Tweek looked down, "... It's okay, I didn't hate it," he replied.

Craig's eyes widen and he looked at Tweek, "Y-you mean... you liked it?," he asked.

Tweek looked at Craig and smiled, "Since it was you...Yeah, I enjoyed it."

Craig's heart rate raised, "So, you-you like me?...," Craig asked astonished.

Tweek blushed and hesitated like he was about to tell his biggest secret, "I-I do...," he replied.

Craig cupped Tweek's face with one hand and pulled him into a kiss.

_**Awwwn! See there's your Creek :) I enjoyed typing this, make me squeal! I have to hurry and type the other Chapter like I promise so I can write more unless Anne will kill me. Hope you liked it! Now next chaptar! ~$€ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Right now I'm thinking I have a lot to do! I still have to plan ahead for this story. Well time for the 'drama' Ugh! Craig why! T-T wait.. I made him this way. So I haven't been having homework recently, if this continues I will be able to post more a day. Not weekends though sorry, I have no access to a computer and I can't go to the library because I owe a 20 dollar fine lol :P I'll get that paid soon Kay.**_

**CHAPTER - Sorry...**

Once the kiss ended Tweek's house phone rang. Tweek picked it up, "H-hello?," he answered.

"Good evening Tweek, this is Mr. Tucker. I was wondering if you knew where Craig is?," he asked urgently.

Tweek looked over to Craig, he mouth the words 'I'm not here' and Tweek caught on. He turned his attention back to the phone, "N-no , I haven't seen him," he replied.

"But the nurses said he ran off with a blonde haired boy," he said quickly.

Tweek hesitated, "Er- maybe it w-was Butters?," he quickly answered.

Mr. Tucker sighed, "I know this ain't your problem, but if you see him bring him back to the hospital immediately. He could die if he's not here," he said sadly.

Tweek froze, "...Okay," he replied in a tiny voice.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

Tweek put down the phone and stared at Craig.

Craig gave him a plain look, "So...," he started.

Tweek stood up, "I'm taking you to the hospital," he said sharply.

Craig looked down, "No...," he said quietly.

Tweek narrowed his eyes at such a stupid reply, "What?," he asked annoyed.

"_I didn't fucking stutter! There is no way in hell I'm going back there!_," he yelled.

Tweek was taken back by his dark aura filling the room, "C-Craig! You'll _DIE _if you don't!," Tweek yelled back.

Craig got up, "I'm _leaving!_," he said through clenched teeth.

Tweek blocked his door, "No! I'm taking you to the hospital!," he yelled hoarsely. Tweek wasn't really much for yelling.

Just then, Craig clenched his fists and gave Tweek one of his darkest glares, "_Get. The. Fuck. Out. My. Way._" his voice growled.

Tweek never seen Craig get this mad with him, not even from when he kept begging him to stay over to protect him from the nomes.

Without warning, Tweek hugged Craig tightly even though his skin shook violently.

"I-I know...," Tweek started, begging his tears not to fall. "I know it must be hard for you knowing you're dying...," Tweek's voice shook with each word being said, "B-but... please, p-please just go back!," Tweek finally said as the tears rushed down his cheeks without command.

Craig stood there stunned as the shaking caffeine freak hugged him tightly. _How could I have been so fucking selfish,_ Craig thought. He rest his hand on top of Tweek's mess of a hair.

"Just promise me to visit me everyday," he withdrew a breath. "I just... I just don't like the thought that when I sleep in that lame hospital bed, I won't be waking up," Craig eyes watered.

_How could I have hurt Tweek? How could I do something to make him fear me in a brief second?,_ Craig thought. Craig tilted Tweeks face up so he could stare into those emerald eyes. Tweek saw a tiny tear escape the corner of Craig's eye.

"I-I promise," Tweek said shakily.

Craig pulled Tweek into a long, gentle kiss, "I'm sorry... for getting mad at you."

_**Wow! I can feel the sorrow cut the bottom of my heart :( Yeah I added more emotion to it than what I originally written. Well I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! Artimproves2 ~ $€ :P**_

_**(I just realized this looks a bit shorter -_-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Helloo everybody, I had a busy day yesterday. I found out some news about my mom and I'm trying my best to stay positive. I've noticed my chapters are short, by chapter 8 they get longer.**_

_**Well enjoy this chapter ;) Artimproves2**_

**CHAPTER 6 - Two weeks! **

Craig got into Tweek's car as he started the engine... _Wait? Should Tweek drive!? He's always jerking and shaking!? _

"Er.. Tweek? Are you good at driving," Craig mentally slapped himself. _Well that sounded rude! Wait... since when did I care about being rude?_

Tweek put on some nice, calm, majestic music, "Now I can," he smiled.

Craig looked away and blushed, _Damn! Does he try to be this cute. Tweek is too soft, nice, beautiful._

It doesn't take them long to arrive at the hospital. Once they entered nurses surrounded Craig like hungry zombies and took him away. Tweek walked up to Craig's doctor that looked stressed looking at medical work.

He read the name tag that was pinned on his chest, "Um, Dr. Ballard?," Tweek asked.

The doctor looked at Tweek with stress in his eyes, "Yes," he answered.

Tweek pulled on his shirt, "Um... I-I was wondering... How long d-do you think C-Craig has?," he asked nervously.

"That's classified information," he said strictly.

Tweek frowned, "B-but, he's my best friend! Please, I need to k-know!," Tweek begged.

The doctor sighed,"The Tucker kid huh," he looked at his medical papers, "Probably a little before spring," he replied.

Tweek froze, _That's only two weeks away!_

"But-," he went on. Tweek was hoping for some good news out of it all. "It would be better not to tell him," he said with a stern look.

Tweek nodded in understanding, and walked solemnly to the elevator. He pressed floor 4 and waited, _Craig... Why him?_ He thought clenching his fists.

Once the doors opened, he rushed to Craig's room. When he entered Craig's face formed a pleased smile.

"Thank God! I was starting to get bored out of my mind!, " Craig said a little irritated, but happy. He sat up, but winced as a shot of pain stung around his UV.

Tweek frowned and walked towards him. Craig patted a spot for him to sit and he did as told. Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

"C-Craig! W-we're in a hospital!," he yelped flushed.

Craig yawned, "The doctor's just gave me a shot... and it's your fault for being so _damn_ adorable!," he replied as he nipped at Tweek's neck.

Tweek blushed madly then frowned remembering the doctors news.

"C-Craig," Tweek started.

"Yes?," he replied with a goofy grin.

Tweek hesitated, "D-Do you l-like spring?," he asked nervously.

Craig took a second to comprehend Tweeks question and nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but my favorite thing about spring is... the flowers that bloom," he replied a bit dazed.

Craig laid back down, " I sound like a pussy, don't I?," he asked.

Tweek shook his head, "N-No... you sound sweet."

Craig nodded and dozed off to sleep.

_He looks so cute asleep,_ Tweek thought as he kissed his cheek. He stood up and slowly left the room to go home.

_**Well how was that!? So that is some part of why the title is called Flowers That Bloom in Spring. Awwwn I can just imagine a sleeping Craig, I just love Creek soooooo much. Also I noticed after I posted my chapters that one of them repeated the last few paragraphs twice, don't worry I'll fix them. Anyone else want me to add another side pairing? Review who ;) ~$€**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well yet again I'm not tired! I just got done watching the Ride Along and my sexy Kevin Heart made me laugh like never before! I'm so pumped so I'm going to write this chapter! Man! Graduation is coming sooo soon! Well enjoy this chapter.**_

**CHAPTER 7 - Forbidden**

Tweek woke up at the sound of his alarm at six o'clock sharp. He sat up and blink a couple times dazed. Tweek rubbed his eyes, and groggily headed for the shower.

Once he was in, he let his thoughts consume him as the hot water calmed his nerves. _School again... ugh I'm thirsty. _Tweek closed his eyes, _Poor Craig..._

After a quick ten minute shower, he walked downstairs surprised that his parents were there.

"Oh, Good morning Tweek," his mother said politely.

His father handed him a cup of fresh made coffee, "You're always an early rising child, like the flowers that bloom in spring with the rising sun," his father smiled.

Tweek froze, _how could he possibly know? _Tweek sat at the table in a blank silence as he fell into a deep trance. _Was yesterday a dream? No, it was too real..., but Craig and I-. Does that mean we're a couple?,_

Tweeks eyes widen.

"Tweek, we're heading down to the shop now. When you get home from school give us a call," she quickly said and gave his forehead a kiss.

"Okay... Oh! I'm going to visit Craig everyday after school, I promised him," Tweek informed.

His mother stopped and turned to face him with a calm face, "Tweek... you're not _dating _him, are you?" she asked.

Tweek didn't notice the disgust in her voice. _Well, it's not official... so no._

"No mom," he replied with a frown.

His mother sighed with relief, "_Thank _God," and with that she shut the door behind her.

Tweek gaped, he did notice _that! _He sat in disbelief for two seconds, then quickly went after her. _What was that reaction for? Does she hate the idea? _Tweeks thoughts fumbled around his head.

"Mom!," he called approaching their car.

His mother rolled down the window, "Yes."

"Hurry Tweek, we must get to the shop!," his father chimed in.

Tweek looked back to his mother with an accusing look, "What would be s-so wrong if I _did_ date him?" he questioned.

His mother narrowed her eyes, "It's _against _our religion Tweek," she replied hastily.

_I can't believe this! _"Oh!," Tweek said crossing his arms, "I-I'm _s-sorry! _ I didn't know our religion _forbids _you from dating who you like!?," he replied sarcastically.

His mother's eyes widen hearing his slipped confession. She looked away to calm down adjusting the cars mirrors, "We'll talk about this when we get home," she replied sternly.

"N-No! I want to talk a-about this _n-now!_," Tweek screamed.

"Tweek! Don't raise your voice to you mother! We forbid you to see him or do such a disgusting act!," his father yelled half heartedly.

His mother started pulling out the driveway, "You _better _be him _right_ after school!," she ordered.

Tweek clenched his teeth tightly, "J-Jesus _fucking _Christ!," he yelled angrily.

_**Poor Tweek, why is his mother such a b- ANYWAYS, Tweek doesn't know if Craig thinks they're a couple yet. Wow! I'm impressed that I made Tweek that brave! Well, he is a guy and all... Well I'm off to bed**_

_**(By the time I post this I may still be in school! It depends though if we get free time in math, if not then I have to post it in home room, if I have homework I can't, so then I would have to stay after school. Long and complicated I know #-_-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To inform you, I might not post another chapter tomorrow, I said MIGHT... I need to write more to stay a head of the game lol ;) Artimproves2**_

**CHAPTER 8 - **_**Like a book! **_

Tweek arrived at school short tempered due to the fight this morning. He went to the locker room and got dressed quietly, _What's so wrong if I dated Craig? I know he's not the respectful type at first, but you have to get to know him! I mean... he's very easy on me... Well, not including our little fight we had yesterday...,_ his thoughts distracted him enough to not see Clyde sneak up behind him.

Before Tweek knew it, Clyde wrapped his arm around Tweek's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Ah!," Tweek screamed scared to death. If Craig was there he would have whacked Clyde back against his head for scaring him.

Clyde laughed, "Sorry Tweek, didn't mean to scare you," he apoligized.

Tweek's heart was still beating uncontrollably fast, "I-it's okay."

Token walked up to them, "So, how's the news on Craig?," he asked Tweek.

_Oh... They don't know..., "Gah! _U-uh... he's uh," Tweek panicked.

Token's and Clyde's eyes filled with concern.

"He didn't _die_ did he!?," Clyde's voice quivered.

Token whacked Clyde across the head the moment his words left his mouth, "_Of course not idiot! _ Tweek would be in tears if he did," he rolled his eyes.

Clyde held the back of his head, "Ow...," he whined.

Tweek tilted his head in confusion, _What does he mean that '__**I**__' would be in tears? He doesn't know I like Craig, does he?_

Tweek hesitated, "Why do you think that?."

Token looked at him, "Well, you _like_ him, don't you?," he said simply.

Tweek's face flushed full red, "I-I-I, well."

"You guys had been best friends for years! You're telling _me, _you wouldn't cry if he died!?," Token added.

Tweek let out a sigh of relief, _That's what he meant._

"Of course I would cry!," Tweek burst randomly realizing the question.

"OUT! WE ALL JOG FIVE," the coach hollard.

Clyde went on ahead, Token still stood in front of Tweek. The silence between them made Tweek nervous as Token crossed his arms.

"Er, c-can I help you?," Tweek asked nervously.

Token opened his mouth, but the coach beat him to it.

"OUT NOW!."

Token rolled his eyes, "We'll talk later."

The day seemed to be passing by fast, and in every class there were whispers and new rumors about Craig. Every class was extremely boring, but the Nazi's and the jew's constant arguments amused the class. Everything seemed alright until lunch came.

As Tweek was on his way to lunch he bumped into Butters.

"Oh hello Tweek," he greeted cheerfully.

Tweek smiled, "H-Hi Butters," Butters was the only other person who never judge anyone.

Butters fiddled with his hands, "Er,... Jesus! I-, er heard 'bout yer pal Craig. Is he okay?," Butters asked a little worried.

Tweek was about to answer until he saw Token out of the corner of his eyes.

"I- uh," Tweek hesitated, "I-I don't know,"he lied.

Butters nodded understanding and walked off to lunch. Tweek slowly walked towards Token who was waiting by the boys' locker room.

Token gave Tweek a big smile, "You like Craig don't you!?."

_**Like a book I tell you! Lol when he said 'he takes it easy on me' I had to laugh with my dirty mind. Maybe after I catch up on this story I'll post my Creek One shots I have put away :P well have a nice day ~$€**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey how was your weekend? Mine was great! My birthday was on the 24 and I got one year older than last year. Well I decided to write this like I promised. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it's longer than the others. I'm just happy this got done! I was on writers block for a minute. Well enough about me and more of the story.**_

**CHAPTER 9 - No way! **

Tweek's face flushed full red, he trembled violently speechless.

Token's jaw dropped, "No way!," he exclaimed with excitement.

Tweek's mouth moved, but no words formed. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut, "Y-yeah...," he admitted. He felt Token's hand pat his head, and Tweek opened his eyes surprised.

"That's awesome man, are you guys together now?," he asked with a smile.

Tweek's heart rate slowed, "I-I don't k-know." Tweek thought about how Craig kissed him, and how he treated him at the hospital. _Are we considered a couple? _

Token released a happy sigh, "Well, I'm happy for you guys. Craig seems to really like you."

Tweek's eyes instantly met Token's, "What?..."

Token rolled his eyes, "How can you miss it!," he exclaimed angrily. "Craig always takes it easy on you. He's strict with you. He's very protective over you. He smiles whenever you're around! Dude, he like... loves you!," he exaggerated.

Tweek was speechless as he absorbed all the information. _Yup! Token CAN read you like a book! He read Craig, took notes, and wrote a summary, and I'm pretty sure I ain't no good at hiding anything either, _Tweek thought.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch," Token announced as he dragged Tweek along.

It wasn't long until the question came back once Tweek sat down with his tray, "So, how's Craig?," Clyde asked.

Tweek sighed, _There was no way I was going to avoid that question._ He took a hesitant breath, "H-he only has t-two weeks," he replied quietly.

Token and Clyde sat silently, too stunned to reply.

Clyde closed his eyes, "Y-you mean... h-he's dy-ing?," he shook.

Tweek nodded slowly, "Are they even trying to find a cure!?," asked Token.

"They're t-trying," Tweek replied as his eyes welled up with tears.

Token seemed to notice, "Uh- We'll just visit him today, okay," he announced. _That was the end of that conversation._

They continued eating silently until a certain fat ass walked by, "So, how are you little pussehs handling without your asshole Craig?," he spat.

"We're not pussys fatass!," Clyde yelled.

Cartman grinned, "Well, they're not... but you are," he retorted.

Token let out an irritated sigh, "Cartman, just go back to your group, and rip on your boyfriend Kyle."

Cartman blushed angrily, "_Ew,_ that jew ain't my boyfriend," he hissed.

Token gave him an accusing glare making Cartman squirm uncomfortably, "No, but you _**do**_ like him."

Cartman crossed his arms, "Eh, No! I'm not a homo like you guys," he mumbled.

Tweek blushed nervously and looked away.

"What evar guys, screw you," and with that he stormed away.

Tweek tilted his head, "D-does C-cartman really l-like Kyle?," he asked.

Token winked, "I know they have something going."

"The Nazi and the Jew!? No way!," Clyde exclaimed.

Token nodded, "The tension will break soon," he replied with a soft smile.

The rest of the day didn't last long. Tweek soon found himself walking to Craig's room. When he entered he saw Craig getting irritated by a nurse pesting him to eat. Craig caught sight of Tweek, "May you please leave now. I have a visitor and I want my privacy," he growled.

The nurse looked relieved and quickly left. Tweek sat in a chair next to Craig's bed, and waited to speak as soon as the nurse closed the door.

"H-how are you?," Tweek asked.

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Damn nurse wants me to eat their disgusting food," he motions to a bologna sandwich.

Tweek looked at Craig as if he were a little kid, "It's... just... bologna."

Craig cringed his nose, "It's disgusting!," he hissed.

Tweek picked up the sandwich and put it to Craig's lips, "Eat," he ordered.

Craig pushed it away, "No,' he replied.

Tweek looked at the sandwich funny, "W-what's s-so wrong with it?," he asked.

Craig grinned, "It's poisoned."

"Ah!," Tweek screamed immediately dropping the sandwich onto the floor. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean to t-try to make y-you eat it!," he panicked pulling his hair.

Craig chuckled, "I was just kidding, now I don't have to eat it, " he replied looking at the sandwich on the floor.

Tweek blushed angrily, "Y-you are s-so picky!," he retorted.

Craig's smile faded, "Of Course, if I wasn't then I would've kissed someone else than you, but since I'm picky, _I only want you_," he stated simply.

Tweek blushed and sat down on the bed besides Craig. Tweek took in a shaky breath, "C-craig... are we a couple?," he asked nervously.

Craig was silent for a moment, "Tweek."

Tweek looked into Craig's deep, blue eyes, "Y-yeah," he replied.

"Do you want to go out with me?," he asked.

Tweek nodded still mesmerized by his stare. Craig leaned in and softly kissed Tweek. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds until Craig pulled back.

"Good," he smiled.

For the rest of the time they chatted about their day, and Tweek telling him about the incident with Cartman. Tweek only stayed for about an hour, due to remembering a lot of homework he needs done even though it's Friday.

"B-bye, Oh! Token and Clyde will be visiting today," he chirped.

Craig nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow," he waved.

Tweek smiled then left.

_**Awwn isn't that nice!? My favorite line is 'He read Craig, took notes, and wrote a summary' lol made me laugh when I wrote it. If you're wondering why Craig gets no home work it's because the doctors don't want him to use his mental strength or something... Poor Clyde lucky Token's there ;) Also there was hint of Kyman of course. Have any questions feel free to ask. Next chapter is gonna be drama :) p.s. the 'No way!' Reminds me of the goth kids XD curly. ~SC**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Artimproves2 here. Here's the next chapter, and it literally made me cry writing it. I hope you all can pull through this one. If you want any spoilers just PM me, but that's at your own risk. I have everything planned out, so I'm guessing there are gonna be about a good 10 - 15 more chapters, but that's a guess. Well, enough about me and enjoy this chapter.**_

**CHAPTER 10 - Stay the night?**

Tweek was happily on his way home, knowing now that Craig was his boyfriend. When Tweek pulled into his driveway, he notice his parents car already in the garage. Tweek's eyes widen in fear, he slowly got out the car. Tweek made his way to the door, and took a deep breath before entering.

Once he was in he saw his father and mother sitting patiently on the couch. Tweek was about to greet them, but his mother interrupted.

"Tweek, sit down," she said slowly.

Tweek did as told shaking with panic, his mother continued.

"What did I tell you about coming home _right_ after school?," her pitch was getting higher with each word.

Tweek shook more, "But-."

"_I said __**NOT **__to visit that boy!,"_ she screamed.

Tweek was lost at words, hurt mostly.

"Listen Tweek, Your mother is only trying to do what's best," his father said sternly.

Tweek narrowed his eyes, "But-."

"_And I don't want you visiting that __**no good boy**__!_," she yelled.

Tweeks blood was boiling, _How dare she!? She doesn't even know him like I do! _

"We forbid you to see him," his father demanded.

Tweek once again tried to speak, but his mother cut in.

"_It's a sin! He gets into fights, he's disrespectful! He's a __**no good**_ _boy from hell-."_

_"_S-SHUT UP!," Tweek screamed standing up. "You know _**nothing **_about him! His reputation doesn't make him a bad person! _**I**_ chose to date him and that's final!," he yelled hoarsely.

His mother glared at him, "Go. To. Your. Room," she said between gritted teeth.

Tweek's eyes welled with tears, "No," he shook his head, "I-I won't," he retorted, and ran out the house towards his car.

"Tweek!," his mother and father yelled as he started the engine. His parents ran to his car, but he pulled the car in reverse, and drove off before they could get another word.

When Tweek stopped at a stop sign, he wiped his tears, and pulled himself together. _There's nothing wrong with him...Why are they so heartless!? Do they even know he's dying!?_

Tweek sat up straight, _That's it! I'll just visit him for a while, and they'll come by to look and see he's ill. _Tweek instantly headed his way towards the hospital. He looked into the cars mirror after he parked the car.

Luckily his eyes weren't red and swollen anymore. Tweek headed in and signed his name on the visitors sheet, but stopped when he noticed a certain signature,..._Bebe._

Tweek entered the elevator and presses floor four. _What was Bebe doing here? Craig can't stand being around that gold digger._ When the elevators doors opened he walked to Craig's room.

Craig looked surprised to see him, "Uh, Hey," he greeted.

Tweek smiled in return, and sat down in a chair beside Craig. Craig smirked, "So, What'cha doing visiting twice?," he asked playfully.

Tweek took a minute to reply, _I can't tell him about my parents... What should I say-_

"Tweek, What's wrong," Craig said sternly.

Tweek's eyes must've filled with tears thinking of an excuse. Tweek shook his head, "I-It's n-nothing," he sobbed as tears escaped his beautiful eyes.

Craig patted his bed ordering Tweek to sit down. Tweek got up and did as ordered, Craig hugged him.

"Tweek, What's wrong?," he asked more softly.

Tweek wiped his eyes with his wrist, "I-I j-just... don't w-want to t-talk about it," Tweek replied.

Craig released Tweek and took a breath. Craig doesn't have the patience or understanding like Token. He's more of a strict, get to the chase type of friend.

Tweek felt a wave of guilt wash over him and it's not a nice feeling. It's the type of feeling like if your stomach is empty, full with nothing, but air. The type of feeling that makes you want to throw up. Tweek was aware of Craig's silence and looked at him.

Craig had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Tweek frowned, "C-Craig, W-what's wrong?," Tweek asked a little panicked.

Craig just held up his hand and turned his head away. Tweek jumped with shocked, _G-God! H-he's mad at me! Oh God! I must've done s-something stupid! I-I hate my life! _

Tweek pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Tears silently began to fall from his eyes, "I-it's just...," Tweek cried, "M-my parents don't," he took a shaky breath. "T-they s-say I should s-stop seeing y-you, but I won't!," Tweek looked back at Craig who was now staring at him.

"A-and, t-they said we c-can't be together! B-but I-I don't care!," he cried. He closed his eyes, "A-and now," he sobbed as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "Now, I-I made y-you mad," he said biting his lip to muffle his pathetic cries.

Craig reached out and placed his hand on Tweeks cheek. Tweek opened his wet, beautiful green eyes to see Craig's concerned expression.

"Tweek...," he said softly. He brought his lips to Tweeks, " I wasn't mad, I just don't want to accidently yell at you, and I didn't speak because it would just irritate me, " he replied.

Tweek nodded, "As for your parents...," Craig carried on, "It will be okay, everything will work itself out," he added.

Craig hugged Tweek close to his chest, "Do you want to stay the night?."

_**Well I have some notes lol • I still don't like how there are some religions that say you can be with your same sex. •Ohhhhh I think Tweek got a little jealous ;) •Now I'm making myself hate Tweeks mom :( but try to be reasonable guys. •Craig is such a softy XP**_

_**° Do you guys think I'm a Guy or Girl? **_

_**°Guess my age? **_

_**¶Get those two right you get a Prize or request or something of your choice...IDK I'm bored. Stay tuned. (GOD! I just failed my math test X(... ) ~SC**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 Is still in progress, I'm on writers block :( but I uploaded a old Creek story for you guys since I don't have Ch. 11 done. I hope you enjoy it and chapter 11 will hoply be uploaded tomorrow. Yeah… this probably got you excited, then you found out this is just an AN. The story is called Note Passing! ;D enjoy ~Sc **_

_**Sorry this took so long, I was quite busy with the graduation and all the invites. Well, here you go.**_

**CHAPTER 11 - Remember that one Trail?**

Tweek nodded in Craig's chest, Craig smiled and pressed the pink nurse button on his bed remote. (or whatever it's called) The nurse came in just as Tweek was released from his hug.

"Yes, Mr. Tucker," the nurse said politely.

Craig looked at the nurse, "Tweek is going to stay tonight."

The nurse blinked in response, "Does he have permission from his guardians?," she asked.

Craig nodded, "Yeah, so when you leave don't bother us," he smirked.

The nurse gave him a weird look then left. Tweek turned to Craig blushing, "C-Craig! T-that sounded s-so wrong!" he panicked.

Craig just laid back down, "I know."

Tweek watched him curiously until he remembered something, "W-when I was s-signing in, I-I saw Bebe's signature. W-what did s-she stop by for?," Tweek asked.

Craig sat up instantly and squeezed his eyes shut, "God… _she's such a slut."_

Tweek tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Craig opened his eyes, "She came here saying how much she liked me, and feels bad that I'm in this condition," Craig rolled his eyes. "As if, she's just a stupid whore. So, I told her that I was taken, and I was never going to date her, but I was nice about it," he smirked.

Tweek narrowed his eyes, "C-craig don't be m-mean."

Craig lifted an eyebrow, "What… it's true," he replied.

Tweek shook his head, "B-but that's j-just being mean!," he argued.

Craig lifted his hands in defeat, "Fine… sorry," he apologized.

Tweek smiled, "Good."

Craig shrugged, "Hey do you want to stay at my place tomorrow?" he asked.

Tweek stared at Craig in confusion, "H-how can y-you leave the hospital?"

"Well for one, the nurses hate me, and my parents been associating with the doctors to let me come home. Only one one condition, that I take my shots and come in immediately if I get a fever," he explained.

Tweek frowned, "I still t-think you should stay here," he protested.

Craig yawned, "No way, I want the fresh air, and besides spring is in two weeks," he smiled happily. Tweek felt guilt pull on the pit of his stomach, "I want to show you my special hangout," Craig continued.

Tweek tilted his head, "W-what place?"

Craig looked out the window, "Do you remember that one trail in the woods?" he asked Tweek.

Tweek nodded, "N-no one even d-dared go in there, because it l-looked so s-scary," he replied.

Craig frowned, "But you can't judge thing by their looks," he scolded. "Well, one day I ran away from home and went there. I kept walking until I can upon a meadow of flowers."

Tweek listened carefully, "T-that sounds like a nice place."

Craig shook his head, "Yeah, but theres more. Well, that one particular day was the night before spring. I decided to watch the stars until they faded from the sunrise, but something amazed me."

Tweek's eyes widen with curiosity, "What!?," he waited eagerly.

Craig smirked, "You'll just have to wait till I show you," he replied.

Tweek frowned, "Aw, p-please tell me," he begged.

Craig shook his head, "No."

Due to tweek's so called 'ADD' he quickly changed the topic, "S-so did Clyde and T-token stop by?" he asked.

Craig froze, his eyes showed a clear empty blue.. Tweek started to feel a bit worried, but before he could say anything Craig just smiled. "Yeah they did, and we just talked about random things you know," he quickly replied.

Tweek faked a smile, _He's definitely hiding something…_

Craig continued smiling, _He knows…_

…_.Awkward silence…._

Craig was the first to break the silence with an aggravated sigh, "Man! I just want to get out of here," he complained.

"I just want some coffee," Tweek whined.

Craig was about to answer, but the nurse came in. "Craig, time for another check up. Your friend can wait here until you get back."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll be back soon Tweek," he informed.

Tweek nodded, and waved as Craig walked out the door with the nurse to another room. Tweek was alone for five minutes just staring at the floor.

_Craig only has two weeks. I wonder if he'll… I wonder if they'll save him before he-_

-Click-

Tweek lifted his head as two people walk in.

"Tweek," a female voice called.

_**FINALLY DONE TYPING THIS CHAPTER! Yeah, i don't know when the next update will be… At least I know I'm not on writers block anymore, I love writing this story but it's a pain typing :( Well, hope you enjoy. LOL Poor Bebe and I wonder what made Craig freeze when Tweek mentioned Token and Clyde Dunnn, Dunnnn, Dunnnnnnn… I know why though :) And who is the female voice T.T that should be an easy guess… Well bye peeps **_

_**(GOD THIS FEELS SHORT! D: )**_

_**~SC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot! Also I'm sad to say that I must rewrite chapter 12 which I originally had written. It just seems a little flat. I gladly will continue the story with much creativity I can! Chapter 12 might be updated in about a week, I also will try harder to update more recently. Thanks for your encouragement and patience. Remember good this is always rewarded to those who **__**wait... WORK**__** their butts off.**__** XD - Love Artimproves2 ;)**_

* * *

**_Okay, Time for the real thing! I would've had this posted earlier, but my laptop froze deleting all my data. So I threw a cry tantrum and was done for the day. Well, here is some info before you get confused. This chapter is what happened when Token and Clyde visit. Just some background knowledge. Hope you enjoy ;)_**

**Chapter 12 - When Two Friends Visit**

"Craig, are you in here?" a voice called from the door.

Craig pried his attention from the tv to the door, "Yeah."

Token and Clyde poked their heads in and smiled at the sight of Craig.

"Hey, how you been Craigy?" Clyde greeted.

Craig frowned, "Don't call me Craigy," he said with a glare.

Clyde laughed nervously, "Sorry..."

Token smiled, "At least you're being positive about the situation."

Craig gave him a glare too, "Actually, they're letting me out of here tomorrow," he informed.

Clyde smiled and took a seat next to Token, "That's good, if I only had two weeks left to live too I wouldn't want to be stuck in this place either," he pointed out.

"What..."

Token hit Clyde against the head, "Nothing..."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Token don't lie to me! What the hell did he mean!?" Craig yelled.

Token sighed, "Craig..."

_This isn't happening..._

"I think you already know what he means,"

Craig's throat felt dry and his blood turned ice cold. Craig felt his heart shatter, "I think you both should leave." Inside Craig felt like nothing, he felt abandoned, like a hurt dog left to die. His emptiness turned to anger and misery... like if nothing mattered.

Clyde stood up and took a step towards Craig, "It'll be okay bro..."

Craig shook his head, "No it won't Clyde! Now... you both can leave."

Token frowned, "Why?," he asked.

Why does he always have to question me!?

"There's no reason to be here for me anymore...," Craig replied coldly.

Token motioned for Clyde to leave, he nodded understanding, and shut the door on his way out. Token sat by Craig and unexpectedly hugged him tight, "Craig, everything WILL be okay," he promised.

Craig let out a shaky breath, "Token... let me go."

Token released him and sighed, "You're not alone you know."

Craig frowned, "Feels like it..."

Token stood up angrily, "Craig! You're not!," he yelled.

Craig looked at Token surprised, _he never yells at someone like that..._

Token took a deep breath, "Sorry, i didn't mean to yell," he apologized.

Craig shook his head, "N-no, I deserved it... It's just... I can be pretty stubborn I'm sorry."

Token sighed and smiled, "I know... So, your dating Tweek now huh?"

"Did he tell you?" Craig asked surprised.

Token let out a little laugh, "Nah man, I kind of squealed it out of him."

Craig smiled a bit, "Yeah..."

Token sighed tiredly, "Well I better get going, when Clyde is left alone for too long, he intends to get himself in-," Token was cut off by an angry nurse's yell. "Later Craig," Token said quickly.

Clyde let out a soft laugh, "Typical Clyde," he said as Token raced out the room.

Craig didn't even have five minutes to himself as a blonde walked in wearing a 'Classy outfit'.

_Can I disable my visits? ugh.._

"Hey Craig! I just saw Clyde get yelled at by a nurse for getting into a pudding cart!," she laughed.

Craig frowned, "What do you want."

Bebe smiled, "What? I can't visit a friend?"

"I'm not your friend, get to the chase," he said coldly.

Bebe sighed, "Fine, Craig I really like you, and it really hurts me to see you in this condition," she said sadly.

_She's up to something..._

"I'm taken," Craig replied with a glare.

Bebe laughed, "Craig lighten up! I'll find someone else then," she replied with a smile.

_Hoe..._

Craig pointed at the door, "You may leave now."

Bebe rolled her eyes, "See, this is why no one likes you that much,"

_What..._

"I know you never liked me, but you really need to lighten up for everyone's sake," Bebe sighed, "That's why I keep smiling, and don't care what people think or say."

_Wow... I still think she's a slut though.._

"You have a point, " Craig agreed.

Bebe nodded, "Yeah, just because you're in a bad condition doesn't mean you should rain on someone else's parade. Yes, we're going to be sad, but don't try to make everyone in misery because you're not fine."

Craig shot her a dark glare, "I know..."

_I know this! I just really don't like you!_

Bebe smiled, "I really hope you get better... It wouldn't be the same without you," Bebe walked to the door, "Bye."

Craig blinked..._ Okay then... First Token and Clyde, then Bebe... just to imagine all this happened within a hour... how tiring. _

Craig was just about to lay down until he heard foot steps approach his room.

Craig sat up straight, "Uh... Hey," Craig greeted surprised.

* * *

_**Yay! Finally an Update! I know it was a while, and don't worry Chapter 13 is on it's way! Thanks for your reviews! Any questions just ask! I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter, bwye ^u^**_


End file.
